<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Wanna Have Fun by Queen_Taki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231874">Just Wanna Have Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Taki/pseuds/Queen_Taki'>Queen_Taki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Taki/pseuds/Queen_Taki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ember and Spectra have a night on the town in Amity Park. But when they cross paths with an unsuspecting ghost hunter, Spectra finds a way to make it even better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Per a personal request from a close friend, I've decided to write this story. I gave it great thought on how I wanted this story to carry out and still didn't plan it. However, since THEY want it FULL OF SEX…. I'm going to give it to them. This for a mature audience only, it will be very crude and smutty. If you do not like the pairing, that's fine. This was a personal request and here's my shot at it. ENJOY an Ember x P. Spectra x Valerie(per their request) story.</p><p>I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM (I'm not Butch Hartman T^T)</p><p>I already have complaints but I'm posting it anyway. THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING! (insert evil laugh lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ember fumed as she paced the floating rock beneath her feet, screaming about the most recent offense her boyfriend committed. "And that jackass didn't even apologize. He chooses to ghost hunt over our date! UGH!" The flames of her ponytail grew as her anger flared, venting to an older redhead ghost.</p><p>"Honey, why do you let him set you off like this. Drop that heap of junk and find a better boy toy." she replied nonchalantly, filing her nails.</p><p>"Look," she started with a sigh, "I wish I could drop him like a ton of bricks." she paused looking to the ground. "But I-I have genuine feelings for him. Of course he infuriates me and drives me to a very murderous rage but what boyfriend doesn't."</p><p>Spectra rolled her eyes sighing, "So what, you aren't mad at him anymore? He stands you up and your "genuine feelings" are enough to douse that fire of yours. Has his ghost hunting gotten any better?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Did he give you a heads up on the cancellation of your date?</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And did he at least try to reschedule a date with you."</p><p>"No!" she screamed, grabbing her guitar she struck a note sending a sonic wave toward another floating land formation, shattering it. "I can't catch a break! Fuck!" she fussed crumbling to the ground beneath her, dropping her head into her hands.</p><p>Spectra looked at the young ghost on the floor, feeling a pang of hurt for the young ghost. She kneeled beside her rubbing her shoulder, "Hey, how about another girls night, huh? We go out, have a bit of fun with no regrets? Drinking, dancing, hell let's go to a club. How's that sound?"</p><p>Ember shook her head with a slight smile on her face, "Let's not cause too much trouble in the human world. I don't need the Phantom kid ruining my night." She says wrapping Spectra in a tight hug.</p><p>She returned the embrace smiling, "Good, now let's go see Kitty and see if she wants to hang with the girls tonight." She released her setting off to find the third woman, with the rockstar following behind.</p><p>Heading to the outskirts of Acropolis of Athens, Spectra spotted the green-haired girl with her biker boyfriend on a landmass. Flying closer, they landed on the opposite side of a boulder from the couple. Walking around it, the pair caught an eye full of the couples' intimate actions.</p><p>Johnny sat on the ground leaning his back against the rock behind him, hands placed firmly on her waist; Kitty straddles his lap kissing him passionately with abandon, moaning against his lips. Her hands cupped his face pulling him close as his hands began to explore her body, dragging a hand up under her torn crop, cupping her breast and kneading her perky nipples.</p><p>"Mmhm, Johnny." she moaned, putting her face in his neck, rocking her hips into his lap. "You like that baby?" he whispered in her ear, running his other hand over the curve of her ass. "Yea-" she mumbled into his neck placing small kisses and bites against his neck.</p><p>She reached a hand between them, pulling at his belt buckle and unbuckling his pants. Not wanting to see more, Spectra interrupted, revealing herself to the pre-occupied couple. "Ah-hm! Kitty?"</p><p>Kitty looked up surprised, practically jumping off Johnny standing to her feet, face flushed. "Oh, hey guys." she smiled embarrassedly. "How long have you been there." she growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Well, Ember and I wanted to know if you wanted to have another girls' night out. But, you're clearly busy, so we'll be heading out." Turning to take off. "But," Ember interrupted, "before we leave. Johnny? Do you mind if we use that stolen Fenton portal? We need to get to the human realm."</p><p>Johnny sprang to his feet mumbling under his voice, "The faster I press this button, the faster I can get back to my gal." He pressed the button on his bike opening a portal to earth stepping to the side.</p><p>"Ladies. Enjoy your night!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Kitty.</p><p>Spectra and Kitty took off through the portal smiling back at their friend. "Have fun love birds!" Ember screamed, setting off.</p><p>The duo appeared above the mall just before the sunset. "Wanna go shopping? We could emulate something cute for the club later." Spectra offered, making a nose dive toward the mall. The girls landed inside the infamous Sophia's looking for a sweet clubbing fit.</p><p>Ember eyed a sheer black long sleeve crop top, grabbing it and making a dash toward the bottoms section. "Would this go better with a skirt, or pants?" Spectra looked over the garment with eyes of approval.</p><p>"That top is absolutely fabulous! I'd wear that with a beautiful skirt." she replied stroking the top. "Pants it is." she chuckled waking off to find a pair. Spectra smiled at Ember, noticing the excited gleam in her eyes as she shopped for clothes.</p><p>She found a similar top, except it was a peach sleeveless tank, which she paired with a high waisted black mini skirt that had deep slits from the hem to the middle, that connected with strings in an 'x' manner, adding a pair of black 6-inch strappy stilettos that laced just above her ankle, with a lovely white fur coat that she wore off the shoulders.</p><p>"How do I look sweetie?" the redhead woman spoke twirling in her fit, stopping when she noticed Ember's outfit. She rocked the mesh shirt with a pair of black low waist skinny jeans, cuffed, with a hole in both thighs revealing the fishnet leggings she wore beneath them, pulled together with a rocking pair of black lace-up, block heel ankle boots, that stopped below her fishnet leggings. She slung a short leather jacket over her shoulder, snatching a pair of shades off the counter hooking them over her ears.</p><p>"You look great." She told Spectra mildly, "Now let's beat it."</p><p>Giggling in unison, the girls took off through the mall in their new outfit heading for the door. Turning invisible, they walked through the doorway setting off the alarms, hand in hand, laughing as they took off for the entrance.</p><p>The ladies landed in an alley near the back exit of a nightclub named Illusions Lounge. "So, ground rules: one, no heavy liquor, or we'll never make it out of here. Two no mischief that'll bring on unwanted attention, cuz the phantom boy will appear, and three have lots of fun." The older ghost said.</p><p>"Okay mom! Can we go inside now?" Ember retorted, rolling her eyes, putting her jacket on.</p><p>"Don't you dare call me that, besides I'd be a milf if I was a mom. Now let's go." She mulled dragging her into the club through the wall. They entered the crowded building hearing the bass jump and watched the lights glow.</p><p>Ember leaned toward Spectra talking loudly, "I'm going to the bar you want something?"</p><p>"Nope! I'm going to dance." Parting ways Ember headed to the counter ordering her drink. "Cosmo please, heavy on the cranberry-" she looked at his name tag before continuing, "Mike!" "Sure thing." He started to make her drink, staring at her. "Come here often?" She quirked a brow at his obvious question, peering over her shades. "Nah just here with a friend, having a girls night!"</p><p>"How's it going so far?" She smiled leaning over the counter, "The night is still young, besides we just started." He slid her the beverage eyeing her closely, "So, what's your name?" the bartender asked with a sly smirk. She leaned over the counter laughing. "Ember." he put his hand out, offering a proper greeting, "Nice to meet you. The name's Michael or Mike for short, I answer to both."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too Mike." she smiled, grabbing her drink. She flashed a smile, removing her shades. "So, Ember," he paused looking down at his hands before leaning over the counter meeting her face to face. "You gotta boyfriend?"</p><p>She scoffed, glancing away from the man before her and looking back, "I do but.." she looked in his eyes smiling, "he pissed me off, so I'm trying to have a girls night with my friends." Mike looked her up and down, eyes stopping on her lips, "Want some help from a handsome bartender on forgetting your boy trouble?"</p><p>Chuckling, the girl pulled away standing up straight, "Nah, I still kinda like him. But the moment we break up, I'll come looking for you."</p><p>"Sounds good. Well, where's your friends?"</p><p>"Well one is over there dancing her ass off and the other stayed in with her boyfriend. So- I'll take a shot for her." She smiled. "Can I get a whiskey? Neat." He poured her a glass, sliding it across the counter to her.</p><p>She grabbed her glass, downing the brown liquor in a swift gulp feeling her body tingle at the sensation. She slammed the glass on the table, wiping her mouth of the liquid that she didn't consume.</p><p>She flashed a quick smile at the man as the music changed. "Wanna dance?" rocking from side to side.</p><p>"Can't! I'm still on the clock!" He spoke loudly over the music. "But if you put on a show for me I'll consider sneaking off." She stepped back from counter bumping her hips to the music. Her shoulders rocked as her fingers snapped, throwing her arms above her turning and rocking her hips.</p><p>Her hips swayed and rocked as she turned away from him. She bumped to the music peaking over her shoulder, sliding her leather jacket down her shoulders dropping it to the floor. Turning back to him, she bounced from side to side, closing her eyes letting the music possess her limbs, her ponytail whipped and shoulders rocked as her hips shook while she bounced.</p><p>She turned drunk off the rhythm and bass, letting the sound waves wash over her body, catching the attention of a few patrons around her. She spun lifting off her feet with a slight jump, landing on her feet, halting her movements facing the bar as the music stopped. The few people watching her gawked in awe feeling as if time froze around her.</p><p>Her body dropped to the floor, kneeling, snaking her hands up her body filling the space with a silent rhythm as her body weaved and snaked, becoming the snake and a charmer in one, hips rolling and shifting as if belly dancing. Ascending to a standing position, she raised her hands above her head posing, breaking the trace as she stepped out on the beat as it dropped, approaching the bar she stood at moments before.</p><p>Climbing atop the counter she rocked to the song, twirling and dropping at a dime. The crowd began to whoop and cheer as the show continued, she smiled scanning the building with her eyes looking for the familiar redhead woman. Ember stopped in her tracks noticing a familiar face other than the one she looked for. The person she couldn't take her eyes off was dancing, grinding, and wrapped around their dance partner. "That can't be…"</p><p>She eyed the two longer making sure her green eyes weren't deceiving her. "It is." she thought to herself. Hoping down from the bar she quickly swooped down, grabbing her jacket off the floor, throwing it on. "Fuck." she hissed to herself.</p><p>"Hey Ember, that was good. I think I'll take you up on that offer to dance-" "I gotta go, my friend's in trouble." she said curtly before disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>"Why now of all times." She mumbled to herself, pushing shoving through the crowd. "Hey baby! Where's the fire?" A random man asked, stepping into her path. She grabbed the top of his shirt, shoving him with brute force sliding him across the floor on his ass. "Beat it, jackass."</p><p>All witnesses cleared a path for the rushing female. She shoved her way through a few more people until she got a hold of Penelope. "Hey! We gotta go, now!" She yelled grabbing the fur coat that adorned her body. "Why?!" Spectra yelled back. "We have guests that could nuke us here, now let's go!"</p><p>Spectra deadpanned, "Well if we were going to run at the first sign of a ghost hunter, we could've just stayed in the Ghost Zone!" Ember grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her along. "We'll just go to another club!"</p><p>She walked, with Penelope in tow and ran into the person she wanted to avoid the most. "Oh shit." she cursed to herself.</p><p>Ember and Spectra came face to face with Valerie Gray, wrapped around a man, winding her hips into his lap as his hand ran up and down her body. The two were close enough to convince others they were together; if not for their clothes, one would think they're having sex.</p><p>"Is this what you were talking about?! The huntress practically fucking on the club dancefloor and you want to leave?"</p><p>"If they spot us outside the Ghost Zone, our night out is over. So let's go to another club." Spectra pulled her close with a confused look on her face. "They?"</p><p>"Yes! Her and her boyfriend! They'll thrash us if they see us." Spectra recoiled at the teens' response. "Honey, it's just her. As for the man she's dry humping, it's not the Phantom kid." Ember's eyes stretched noting that the man wasn't the 'Phantom kid'. She stared wide-eyed watching the two dance with one another. Shaking off the image before her, she kept forth. "Let's go anyway, I just want to have a good night."</p><p>Spectra pulled her hand away, "Well I have an idea. Follow me and we'll have all the fun we want tonight, with her." She pulled out a cellphone opening the camera. "What are you doing and where'd you get that?" Ember asked. "Taking pictures and I swiped it off the dick head that felt me up earlier tonight." She took pictures of the Red huntress and the man with a wicked smile on her face.</p><p>Spectra took off toward the Gray girl, smiling with sinister intent. "Hey! What are you doing!" Ember exclaimed after the older ghost. She looked over her shoulder smiling at Ember and winked at her. "This is not gonna end well." Ember grumbled palming her face.</p><p>Spectra stood full view in front of the ghost huntress with a wicked smile across her face. Valerie looked up at the redhead woman and furrowed her brows, she stopped her movements as she stood to her feet and squared off with the ghost. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she snapped with a rather annoyed look on her face.</p><p>"Well, the real question is, who's the meatbag that you're practically fucking? Cuz I'm pretty sure that's not your boyfriend." She said snarkily with a cheeky smile on her face.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact she snapped back, "That's none of your business, now leave!" Spectra looked at her nails bored and looked back with a quirked brow. "On the contrary, it is my business, because you are standing in the way of me and my friend having fun. So I said, why not confront the little girl instead of leaving."</p><p>"You better leave, or I swear, I'll kick your ass and drag you back to the Ghost Zone myself." she growled.</p><p>"Oh really. If you try, your boyfriend will receive a barrage of photos, involving his girlfriend and another man." She bit back showing her the phone full of indecent photos of her. She swiped the photos, exposing her hand to the girl.</p><p>Her eyes grew wide at the photos of herself face warming with embarrassment. Her face hardened as she took a step toward the ghost. "You don't even have his number so I'm not too worried."</p><p>Spectra also took a step forward smiling, "Did you forget I used to be your school counselor? All I have to do is post these provocative photos of you and they'll spread like wildfire. Let's not forget his best friend, the goth girl, already dislikes you for dating him and will pretend to shield him from the embarrassment of his girlfriend being a slut. But will eventually give him a great big 'I told you so' when she shows him." She explained looking her up and down.</p><p>She stood shocked squeezing her fist hard, knuckles bleeding white. She pinched and pursed her lips looking around, giving up a deep sigh. "Enjoy your night Spectra." She gritted through her teeth, turning on her heels. "Aht aht, I'm not done with you. You not fighting us keeps me from posting the photos, not deleting them." Valerie stopped in her tracks looking over her shoulder, "What was that?" Spectra giggled looking down, "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to tag along with us for our girls night until we're too tired to leave. Deal?"</p><p>Valerie contemplated the agreement as the thoughts ran through her head. If those get out Danny will kill me, but I could bite the bullet and just hang out with her tonight. She rolled her eyes, throwing a glare at her. "Deal. When the night is over you give me the phone and I'll delete those pictures. Understood?" She blinked at the ghost looking for an excuse and thinking of a way out of her corner. Without having a solution, her face slacked and she conceded, "Fine. This is going to be one hell of a night." she mumbled to herself.</p><p>"Let's go to the bar!" Spectra wailed. "I thought you said no drinking." Ember whispered closely to the other ghost. "I changed my mind, besides I saw you with a cosmo and whiskey, so might as well. Plus we need to loosen up this one." she snided pointing at Valerie.</p><p>Spectra pranced toward the bar, "Oh bartender!" the green eyed woman shrieked excitedly as she approached the counter, as they all sat at the counter. "Hi ladies! Welcome back Ember." he smiled at her with a wink. Her cheeks flush lightly, shooting him a smile and a wave. "What can I get for you beautiful ladies."</p><p>"I need four round of tequila shots, with the limes please." the oldest woman spoke, leering at the man before her. "No problem, coming right up."</p><p>"So Valerie." Ember started looking the girl over, "Whatcha doin 'out on a night like this. Shouldn't you be home with your boy toy right about now?"</p><p>Valerie cut her eyes at Ember looking at her with a bored expression, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing. Or did Skulker have better plans than you?"</p><p>"Look sweetie! I'm tryna be nice to you for once! So how about you get off the dick you're riding on that high horse of yours and stop being bitchy!"</p><p>"Uh-uhn! I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I WILL shove my size 8 up your narrow-"</p><p>"LADIES!" Spectra screamed, shushing the two. "Can we put our issues aside for one night and enjoy ourselves as women, without the catfights please?" she spoke calmly, keeping the women from fighting across her.</p><p>Mike returned with a tray full of little shot glasses and a bowl full of lime wedges. He hands each woman four glasses and a couple limes. "Your tequila shots and limes. I'll be back, I have a couple orders I need to take care of. See ya Ember."</p><p>"Okay to get this night started let's take a shot, the more tipsy we are the less we'll try to rip each other apart." Spectra announced, "Now quickly grab a glass and down it."</p><p>All three of them grabbed a glass tossing back the liquid and slammed the glass on the table. Valerie shivered feeling the sting of the alcohol, quickly reaching for a lime and biting into it as she side eyed the other girls, who appeared completely unphased by the liquor at all.</p><p>"So. Do you guys do this often or what?" Valerie started. Spectra smiled turning to the young girl, "Well in truth, Ember needed cheering up and we decided to go clubbing for the night, and just so happen to run into you. BT dubs, what are you doing out clubbing? Boy trouble?"</p><p>Valerie cut her eyes at the girls and rolled them giving up an explanation, "No, Danny and I are not having issues. He's out of town with his family for the week, so I decided to go out while he's away."</p><p>"And act single?" Ember asked snidely.</p><p>"No. Just to have fun and treat myself."</p><p>"Like a whore?" she rebutted.</p><p>"You know what you-" "GIRLS!" Spectra cut in. "Ember if you're going to act like this for the rest of the night we might as well leave. But we aren't, so make nice and stop being a bitch." she shifted to a more defensive position between the girls, preparing for the worse.</p><p>"Oh Bartender! Can I get seven more shot glasses full of tequila for each of us, we have a long night ahead of us."</p><p>"So we're going to play a simple game of 'Never Have I Ever' to get the ball rolling." she smiled pushing a shot glass into each girl's hand. "We have 10 shots each, the first one to empty all their glasses has to let a guy take body shots off of them. Deal?"</p><p>The girls looked over Spectra then to each other, Valerie raised her hands in surrender as Ember groaned in annoyance. "Fine." they agreed in unison. "I just have to play nice to get those pictures back."</p><p>"I'll start the game. Never have I ever.." she paused smiling, "Fucked a ghost."</p><p>"That's low!" Ember shouted tossing back her shot, "The point is to get each other drunk Ems. So drink up, you too Valerie." She said taking her first shot.</p><p>"Technically, Danny's not a ghost... so." she shrugged. "Sorry toots, he's half ghost so that counts and I'm pretty confident he's used his abilities while the two of you fucked, so it definitely counts. Now drink." She said matter of factly, with an amused grin.</p><p>Valerie scoffed, taking her shot. "So, I've been meaning to ask... did you get busy with Plasmius?" Ember spoke up. "No, we actually didn't. He has a shrine thing for another woman and it creeped me out, so I jumped ship."</p><p>"Ok. So he's old and a creep, that's not surprising at all." Ember started sarcastically changing the subject. "I've never been a faculty member." She said with slight amusement, pulling a slight laugh from the ghost hunter. Spectra drank with pride eyeing Ember with a smug grin. "Your turn Valerie."</p><p>She stared at the two, resting her head on her hand and looked down at her drink. "I've never been a ghost." she looked up smirking. "You're just as bad as her." Ember deadpanned while shaking her head.</p><p>"I've never gone skinny dipping." Spectra carried the game on. Both Valerie and Ember drank. "Oh? Miss goody-two shoes actually can be a bit risque, huh?" Valerie cut her eyes at Ember, rolling her eyes with a grimace.</p><p>"I've never cheated on a lover."Ember said. Both Valerie and Spectra drank. The two ghosts looked at Valerie in surprise and Ember spoke first. "The ghost kid?" "No! Kwan, I was at a party and made out with someone else, so, yeah." "So party settings make you act out?" asked Spectra,"ACTUALLY! I did it because Kwan was acting like a little bitch and I wanted to see him take charge for once, but it didn't work. So let's move on."</p><p>"I've... never had a threesome." Both ghosts drank, she gawked with an amused smirk. "Who with?" "Walker and Desiree." Spectra confessed "Skulker and Kitty." Ember followed. "So do you guys have some crazy sex drive or just don't care."</p><p>"Oh Valerie don't be such a prude. We have standards and most of us have amicable relationships, so we're comfortable having multiple partners push us beyond our limits."</p><p>Valerie shook it off giggling, as thoughts of adding a third party to her and Danny's bedroom ran across her brain, making her body tingle, anxiously. Danny is definitely more than capable of taking care of her needs, so if she were to include a third party it would be more for excitement than pleasure, sparking an idea that she'll bring to Danny in the near future.</p><p>"Ok, this is getting good. So, I've never been high ever."</p><p>Ember and Valerie drank. Spectra looked at Valerie in disbelief. "What, I'm in college, I can try something new." Spectra laughed pointing toward Ember. "Your turn."</p><p>"I've never sent a nude. Let's pick up the pace and ask questions later. This is dragging."</p><p>Spectra being the only one to take a shot.</p><p>"I've never kissed a girl.", from Valerie.</p><p>Spectra and Ember drank.</p><p>"I've never had a one night stand.", from Spectra.</p><p>Ember drank. "That's how Skulker and I ended up together."</p><p>"I've never role played." from Ember.</p><p>Valerie drank.</p><p>"I've never been caught masterbating.", from Valerie.</p><p>Both ghosts drank.</p><p>"I've never faked an orgasm.", from Spectra.</p><p>Valerie drank.</p><p>"WAIT!" Ember yelled. "I know I said speed up but why did you fake an orgasm and was it with the dipstick?" Valerie rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. "Yea, I kinda lost interest in the middle of sex and just wanted to stop. So I faked it, otherwise he'd kept going until I actually had one. Besides, it was only one time."</p><p>There was a slight pause amongst them until Spectra snickered, breaking the others silence, the ladies began to laugh in unison falling over each other or the counter top. "Did you ever tell him?" Spectra asked through her laughter. "No, at first I thought he caught on to it but he's clueless." she giggled, "Let's move on though, Ember it's your turn."</p><p>"I've never worn lingerie." from Ember.</p><p>Valerie drank.</p><p>"I've never been to a male strip club." follow Valerie.</p><p>Both ghosts drank.</p><p>"First off, you're missing out. We're going to have to change that, those men are scrumptious. I've dragged every girl I know to 'The CockPit', Ember included. We have to go." Spectra slurred a bit tipsy. "But anyway. I've never made my dolls fuck." she said triumphantly laughing.</p><p>Valerie drank, shaking her head hiding an embarrassed laugh. "Well, Ember, Spectra you two are down to one shot each, be careful." she said eyeing her 2 remaining shots.</p><p>Ember smiled looking at Spectra, ready to have her lose. "I've never rolled my skirt to make it shorter." Ember smiled, speaking with a slight slur since she is the one with the most liquor in her system.</p><p>The others looked at one another and back at Ember, holding back snickers.</p><p>Spectra burst into laughter attempting to speak through her giggles, "Did you really think- ha ha- I would roll my skirt when I could manipulate my appearance?" She cackled nearly falling out of her seat. "Valerie- oh that was a good one." she croaked holding he side, "Valerie dear its your turn, let's end her."</p><p>Valerie looked down at her shot glass, smiling and swirled the liquid inside and spoke, "I've.. never.. seen '50 Shades of Grey'." She smiled, talking in their direction. The pregnant pause caught Valerie off guard as both women stared at her.</p><p>Spectras' eye twitched as she pursed her lips, while Ember turned her attention toward Spectra, grinning mockingly.</p><p>Ember burst into a hearty laughter pointing at Spectra and falling into the stool, catching herself on the bar. Spectra took her last shot and pouted. "Ugh! Find someone to take these fucking shots off me." She wailed, hiding her face. "I told you not to watch that shit. Now look at you, losing the drinking games." Ember laughed triumphantly.</p><p>Valerie stood abruptly and walked off into the crowd as the two continued to laugh and dig at each other.</p><p>"So Penelope, what else are we doing tonight?" She gazed at the younger ghost and shrugged, "Oh, I don't know, I kinda want to get the girl shit faced and see what crazy shit she'll do, but-" Spectra paused. "Where is she?" Ember looked past the inquired ghost head, noticing the absence of the huntress. "I guess she dipped out. Well, it was fun while it lasted." She stated nonchalantly.</p><p>"No! That hussy was supposed to stay until I was done with her!" she exclaimed, slamming her fist into the bar, huffing. "But that's just fine." she continued pulling out the smartphone unlocking it. "I'll just post those pictures and let her boyfriend know just how faithful she is. That'll teach her." She swiped through the photos and pulled up a social media app.</p><p>Just as Penelope was about to upload the photos Ember snatched the device from her hand. "WHA-! Give it back, you brat!" Ember closed the app and locked the device. "No, idiot. Our huntress is actually heading this way." She pointed past the woman as Valerie approached the two with a rather handsome male in tow.</p><p>He was about 6'4, with brown skin, hazel green eyes and short, clean cut dirty blonde hair. Spectra stared in awe at the man before her.</p><p>"Ladies this is Anthony. I told him of our game and how the loser has to have a set of body shots taken off them and he accepted." Valerie winked at the two as she brushed past them and approached the bar ordering more shots.</p><p>"Now Penelope it's not polite to stare." Ember whispered in her ear, snapping her out of her trance. "Get up there." she told her, pushing her out of her seat. The red head shimmied out of her fur coat pushing it to Ember as she climbed atop the bar. She laid back staring at the ceiling feeling anxious flutters in her stomach. Valerie stepped up holding plastic shot cups and a few limes. She stood between everyone and gave instructions.</p><p>"So this is what's going to happen. Anthony is going to take 4 shots off of you, starting at your knees and working his way up to your tits, while you lay back and enjoy it. Got it?" Spectra nodded in silence.</p><p>She walked to the counter positioning Spectra in poses to not drop a shot. She crossed her legs at the ankles and placed a cup between her knees. "Don't drop the shots, okay!?" as she continued, she placed a cup in the small 'v' pocket near her crotch and proceeded to grab another. The last two were placed at her belly button and in the cleft of her breast.</p><p>Valerie smiled at her strategic work and looked to Ember. "Could you help me with the salt?" Ember perked up feeling as if she knows where this train is going. Valerie pulled the man to her side and whispered in his ear; they pulled away from one another, nodded and smiled.</p><p>"I'm done!" Ember shouted. "Are you ready Specs?"</p><p>She gave a thumbs up not wanting to spill a shot.</p><p>"You ready, pretty boy?"</p><p>He nodded and walked to the counter. Ember pulled out the device and turned on the camera ready to record. "OK! 3, 2, 1! GO!"</p><p>He took the first shot from her knees, and licked the salt trail off thigh and sucked a lime.</p><p>Then, the next shot from between her legs, followed by a lick of the salt trail below her belly button. The girls noticed the not-so subtle shiver from the red head and began to cheer her on, receiving looks from other patrons.</p><p>The next shot was from her belly button, he downed it and went in for the salt trail just below her breast. The other two giggled and cheered with the crowd as the man approached his last shot. He grabbed the cup from her breast with his teeth looking up to her face, waiting for a reaction. He quickly downed the shot and took his time dragging his tongue across the salt trail from her collar bone to the valley of her neck and stopped just below her mandible.</p><p>He pulled up and planted his lips on Spectras, kissing her the way a lover would. The audience whoop and cheered with 'ohs'. To Embers' surprise Spectra returned the kiss with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around the mans' neck and cupping his cheek.</p><p>Valerie smiled and looked to Ember who was smiling back. "Hey bartender I need a couple more shots!" Ember shouted as she grabbed Valerie dragging her to the bar, "The night's still young."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1:15 a.m</strong>
</p><p>The ladies are trudging down the city sidewalk. "Did anyone pick up the tab?" asked Spectra. "Uh, no after you started the fight, Ember got us out through the commotion." Valerie groaned, grabbing her head feeling the liquor take a full effect on her head.</p><p>"Barely!" Shouted Ember, "I'm drained from dragging you two through the club and a brick wall. If Penelope didn't punch that girl we'd still be rockin out in the club." Spectra rolled her eyes. "Well, she shouldn't have gotten snappy after her friend puked on my fur coat, I really wanted to keep that."</p><p>Ember nearly slapped herself listening to her reasoning, "You stole that coat anyway." "That doesn't negate-"</p><p>"ALRIGHT! Could you two pipe down. I have enough of a headache without you two making it worse. SO, I'm heading to Nasty Burger to grab a burger and I'm going home. You two get going."</p><p>The two ghosts looked at each other and then at the human. "Um, Valerie sweetie.. you're drunk… high functioning, but drunk nonetheless, we're not leaving you. And besides, we need somewhere to rest if you want us outta your hair."</p><p>Her eyes stretched at the insinuation and her stomach dropped, "You two? At my apartment? I don't think so." "Oh come on! We can finish girls' night at your place and have a sleepover. Ember and I have already called a truce with you earlier so let's just enjoy the rest of our night."</p><p>Valerie looked between the two girls and dropped her head, heaving a deep sigh, "This night just keeps getting better."</p><hr/><p>The door popped open to Valerie's quaint apartment. It was wonderfully furnished with accent colors of light salmon, dark grey, white and medium aquamarine. Valerie dragged her feet to the sofa and collapsed. Since her food is taking a while to digest, it's yet to absorb the intoxicating liquid. "Nice place, you design it yourself?" Valerie cut her eyes at Spectra as she approached her side. "Honey I suggest you shower before bed you're literally sweating alcohol."</p><p>She twisted on the sofa and grabbed the blanket covering herself. "Get up!" Spectra yelled, snatching the blanket off Valerie, "You seriously do need a shower now let's.. go!" She grabbed a slumped Valerie and sped off toward her bedroom. "You two hurry back!" Ember hollered plopping down on her couch grabbing the tv remote.</p><hr/><p>"Oh Valerie," she drawled, "you need out of these clothes and into a shower, now up and at'em."</p><p>Valerie braced herself on her bedpost holding her face trying to stabilize herself, "How are you not as drunk as me?" she mumbled squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm a ghost, we can get shitfaced, and it lasts for a few hours, but it also fucks with our ghost abilities." She kneeled in front of the wasted girl and unbuckled her shoes and slid them off her feet.</p><p>Valerie fell backward, staring at her ceiling. Her eyelids began to drop, feeling tiredness take over her limbs as she began to doze off, allowing her eyes to close.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open and scanned the room she rested in, the warmth around her body soothing the last of the throbbing alcohol influenced headache and relaxing her muscles. She searched the room noticing that she was no longer in her bedroom. "How in the hell.." she paused realizing she was soaking in her jacuzzi bathtub.</p><p>Slowly, she leaned over the side of her tub grabbing a towel and took her time leaving the room to enter her bedroom. Upon her entrance, she noticed Spectra going through her drawers in a very familiar tank top and shorts. "Oh hello sleepyhead. We weren't going to let you drown, Ember just stepped off to help me get something for you to wear."</p><p>Valerie gawked at the audacity of the woman before her. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" Spectra stopped, looking down at herself and over to Valerie, "Oh! I needed something comfortable to wear. I refuse to sleep in that outfit. It may be stylish, but it is not for sleeping in." she complained as she continued through the girls' items.</p><p>"Wha- Well what happened to you manipulating your appearance?" she questioned as she marched over to the ghost, arms crossed. "Ugh, just because I can manipulate my appearance, doesn't mean that I can put clothes on my actual body. Plus my powers are fried until the alcohol is out of my system. Well, most of."</p><p>Valerie stared at her in silence, waiting for her to acknowledge her annoyance with her. Halting her movements, Spectra looked up at the girl, "What?!"</p><p>"Why are you going through my stuff?"</p><p>Rolling her eyes dramatically, she sighed, "Do you want to put on some clothes or prance around naked for the night. I'm fine with either." she shrugged and continued her search. She grew annoyed at the intrusion and adjusted her towel, feeling it slowly slide off her form.</p><p>"Whatever, could you just get out my things before y-"</p><p>"AAH! What the fuck?!" Spectra's shrill scream caught Valerie off guard, causing her to lose her words. The room grew silent, except for a very noticeable vibration coming from the drawer.</p><p>"Oh? What is this?" Spectra asked, rather teasingly pulling out a small pink clitoral stimulator.</p><p>Valerie's brown skin turned bright red seeing her toy exposed to another person. Shaking off her shock she reached for the object in question and failed to retrieve it as Spectra snatched her hand away. "I thought Danny took good care of you. Seems like he's lacking somewhere."</p><p>"He is, now give it back." She reached again and failed. This time Spectra stood to her feet as she scampered away from the girl. "He's lacking or he's taking care of business?" Spectra asked facetiously, holding the toy away from the girl. Valerie growled jumping at the woman to tackle her and Spectra slid past her and toward the girl's bed.</p><p>"Why so embarrassed sweetie? We <strong>all</strong> have one." she sang resting her hand on the nightstand beside the bed. "Maybe you like to play, while Dannys away?" she insinuated while inspecting the buzzing toy. "Wait, how do you turn this of-" Valerie launched herself at the intruder nearly sending them flying atop the bed.</p><p>She pinned her on the bed straddling her hips, forcing her arms above her head. "Drop it."</p><p>Spectra stared wide-eyed at the huntress above her and released the gadget. "Hmph, you don't have to be so rough." Spectra practically moaned causing Valerie to blush and pull away from her.</p><p>Spectra reached toward Valeries' towel grabbing the knot and pulling it while quickly flipping their positions pinning the huntress beneath her, eyes roaming her body.</p><p>Valerie rested beneath her, lax and waiting; blinking a couple of times to register what just took place. She finally felt the cool air lick at the exposed skin and looked down at her body; breast exposed and nipples hardening.</p><p>"Get off me!" she screamed. "Let go of me!" She bucked and jerked, attempting to throw the woman off. Spectra smiled mischievously grabbing for the toy above her head.</p><p>"Don't you dare." She growled through gritted teeth. "Let's have a bit of fun sweetie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girl's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It Just continues into sex!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK Sooo... the nightmare is over. (For those of you who enjoyed it, thank you for those of you who didn't... try not to kill me nor send me death wishes. I'm sorry... T^T) ...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (THERE WON'T BE A PART 2 {seriously don't expect it})</p><p>...Unless requested by many. DON'T HATE ME ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(WARNING: SMUT BEGINS)</p><p>Spectra took the tiny vibrator, placing it directly on her nipple. "Quit it!" She screamed, kicking her legs. Spectra leaned down and kissed Valerie hard, dragging the vibrator across her nipple softly. She slid her tongue across her bottom lip and deepened the kiss pushing her tongue into her mouth.</p><p>She kissed down her jaw to her neck and started sucking hard on her neck. She pressed the toy harder into her nipple as she bit down on the spot she showed attention to. Valerie gasped at the unexpected pain and let out an airy moan due to the stimulation of her breast.</p><p>Spectra pulled away with a naughty smile on her face, "How'd you like your first kiss with a girl?" Valerie's chest rose and fell, trying to catch her breath, "Fuck you." she half-assedly growled back.</p><p>"Ah, I just knew that's what you wanted!" Spectra squealed before diving down and latching onto one of her nipples. She sucked hard pulling away letting her breast spring from her lips. "I never noticed how well endowed you are, screw a pretty face these tits are to die for." she purred latching on once again. "St- ah - WAIT!" Valerie screamed.</p><p>"What the hell is going on he-" Ember yelled bursting through the door. "Spectra, what the fuck are you doing?!" Nonchalantly, she looked up at the blue-haired ghost and released the girl's breast from her lips.</p><p>"What does it look like? I'm enjoying my night, buuuut-" she trailed off, maintaining her grip on the girl's wrist. "It would be better if my favorite little slut joined. How about it?"</p><p>Ember blinked repeatedly confused by the request, "Umm I'm not doing that." Sectra pouted and reaffirmed her grip, making sure to not let her captive go. "Why not? We always have fun like this."</p><p>Ember crossed her arms and stared at Spectra in annoyance, "Yeah but not with her, she'll find a way to permanently get rid of us if you do this. So.. no." A conniving smile inched across her face before she started again with her argument. "Actually. We're going to have some fun because while there is one of her, there are two of us. Plus we have a lovely little thing on our side called blackmail; and trust me by the time I'm done with her she'll be too far gone to immediately retaliate."</p><p>Ember gazed at Spectra, not entirely convinced, "We can get back at her for a lot of the bullshit we went through." Penelope voiced in a sing-song voice. Valerie started to struggle again, bucking her hips to throw the girl off while Ember gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought about the invitation.</p><p>"Oh hurry up, either you're doing this or you're not!"</p><p>"ALRIGHT!" she screamed, throwing her hands down in frustration and heaving a sigh. "What's first?" she asked walking over, opening her pants.</p><p>"Look through the rest of her things and pull out anything that we can use on her." She requested, pinning both arms with one hand. "I found this cute pink vibrator in her bottom drawer, so check there first."</p><p>Spectra leaned down, capturing her nipple between her teeth and pushing the vibrator on her other breast. "Wait! Stop!" Valerie screamed, jerking her body trying to throw the woman. "OUCH!" Spectra bit down hard and dragged her tongue across the sensitive bud. "Calm down! We're not going to hurt you. Trust me, you'll want to do this again when we're done with you." She flashed a wicked smile before placing her lips on her collarbone leaving light kisses.</p><p>Valerie continued to thrash as she heard the drawers slide open and shut. Her stomach fluttered when she felt Spectra drag her tongue up her neck to her ear and bite the lobe. Her movements began to calm as her heart pounded in her chest, pumping her blood faster through her body while rushing most of it to her loins. She bit down on her bottom lip keeping her moans from slipping; squeezed her legs to distract herself from the pleasure she feels.</p><p>"Well, well, well.. Looks like our red huntress has quite the collection." Ember purred from a distance. She walked around the bed holding a box full of her adult toys. "Now what is a girl like you, doing with all these naughty toys?" She teased sliding the top off the box, dumping them on the bed. Spectra pulled away with a cheeky smile, "OH! Those look fun! Grab her arms for me."</p><p>"No need, she has handcuffs." Ember smiled, pulling out the black furry cuffs and slapping one on a wrist. Spectra sat up, looking down at the girl, and sighed, "Ok can you behave for a quick second while we adjust you?" Valerie opened her mouth to speak and was cut off. "Great!"</p><p>Both ghosts girls each grabbed a wrist with a tight grip, Spectra climbed off of her and pulled at her arm. Before she knew it, Valerie was laying at the top of her bed, cuffed to the headboard. She watched as both women drank in the sight of her naked body, she shuddered when Spectra dragged her nails down her stomach to her mons pubis. "Hm, smooth." She slipped a finger, farther down, just above where her flesh began to split.</p><p>"Just relax. Ember and I will take care of everything."</p><p>She smiled, pressing a finger into the girl's most sensitive nub. She moved her finger in a circular motion trying to pull any sound from her. She leaned down and kissed her stomach causing Valerie to gasp and jerk away from her. Spectra stared up at her, locking eyes, watching as she kissed down her stomach. She slowly shifted her position, never breaking the trance as she took her time moving toward her most intimate area.</p><p>Lifting one of Valerie's legs, she placed her lips on the inside of her thigh, lightly kissing her way toward her center. She hovered above her wet opening before moving to her other leg. She watched the excitement in Valerie's eyes disappear as she kissed and licked the opposite thigh. Grabbing under her thighs she pushed her legs toward her chest as she dragged her tongue down the inside of her leg straight to her moist heat.</p><p>"Hmm!" She groaned, jerking her hips. Her tongue snaked across her clit before she sucked on it hard. "Oooh shiit." she moaned, eyes fluttering, while her head fell back into her pillows. She chuckled at the girl before sliding a hand up toward her breast and hooking the other under her leg.</p><p>Ember, on the other hand, looked on in pure bliss feeling her arousal heighten. Kneeling beside Valerie, she stared down at her enemy feeling mixed emotions. The very woman who has kicked her ass on several occasions, is in a vulnerable state in which she holds the authority. "Hmm, what to do? What to do?"</p><p>Her finger circled around Valerie's nipple and it hardened. "Ngh." she heard the soft groan slip from her lips and raised a brow. Feeling a bit malicious, she pinched it hard with a smirk. "Ow! Stop."</p><p>Reveling in Valerie's discomfort she continued, pinching, twisting, and pulling her nipple forcing Valerie partially off the bed. "Ouch! Stop, you fucking bitch!"</p><p>Ember let go with a frown and plucked her bruised bud, causing her more pain. "No. You're right Spectra, this is way more fun." she admitted with a smile.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" Valerie moaned as Spectra released her clit with a loud smack. "Ember, behave yourself. It's supposed to be fun for us and her." she mentioned diving back in. "UGH! Whatever." she groaned, rolling her eyes. She slid off the bed making her way to the pile of toys near the foot of the bed. She pushed around the items looking for something to pique her interest. "They're all just a bunch of dumb vibrat-" "Oop!"</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful clear silicone appendage that laid amongst the vibrators "Oh my." she grabbed the dildo, condoms, and lube from the bed. She quickly rolled on the latex and moved to stand behind Spectra. She slid down the shorts that covered her and parted her porcelain slit. Smiling at the dampness of her arousal, she coated two of her fingers with saliva and rubbed them across her opening.</p><p>Her hips swayed in great anticipation, she went as far as pushing her hips into her fingers begging to be fucked. Grabbing the bottle of lube, squirting just enough on her fingers she slid her fingers into the older ghost. She massaged the liquid into the coils of her walls and parted her fingers, stretching her opening. She removed her fingers from her body and placed the tip of the dildo at her opening.</p><p>"Deep breath." Ember warned, before jamming the appendage into the still tight passage. "AH FUCK! EMBER!" Spectra screamed, digging her nails into Valerie's thigh. "What is wrong with you?! You barely prepped me."</p><p>Ember rolled her eyes, growing frustrated and knelt behind the offended ghost. She turned her back to the foot board and slid back between her legs, having a delicious view of the dildo spreading her open. Craning her neck upward she immediately latched on to her clitoris, sucking hard on the sensitive nub, causing Spectra to shake in the process.</p><p>Trying to focus on the woman beneath her, Spectra sped up her ministrations on the huntress, flicking her tongue across her swollen nub raising her arousal.</p><p>Valerie's hips began to jerk and sway trying to move away from the constant stimulation.</p><p>"Oh God." Valerie airily moaned.</p><p>Smiling, Spectra flattened her tongue and snaked it from her opening to the hood of her clit in a long stroke. Valerie bucked, as her eyes rolled around in her skull, feeling her body flood with different sensations. "I'm gonna cum." She moaned sweetly, closing her eyes and grinding her hips into the woman's tongue.</p><p>Spectra slid both arms under her hips, wrapping them around her thighs and pulled her closer, sucking hard on her bud and flicking her tongue across it as well, stimulating her twice as much as before. "Ah, fuuuuck!" Valerie whined, clamping her legs shut as her orgsmed washed over her, leaving her body shaking as she shuddered. Her airy breaths slipped between her lips, her vision when black as light spots began to tear through and bring her back from bliss. Her legs fell open releasing the other woman from the vice grip of her legs.</p><p>"That was unexpected." She hummed, licking her lips clean. Pulling at the towel that originally covered the girl, Spectra wiped the rest of her face and tossed it to the side. She stood upright and looked down at the girl between her legs. "You always manage to inflict some type of pain huh?"</p><p>Ember reached up and pressed a finger into the dildo, pressing it harder into Spectras cervix while simultaneously biting down lightly on her clit. "OH SHIT!" She wailed, throwing her head back in pleasure. "You fucking slut!", she growled at the girl between her legs grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer.</p><p>Ember's tongue moved faster when she grabbed the toy sticking out of the woman's body. She worked the toy in her body, in time with her suckles, slowly sliding the toy in and out of her body. Throwing a leg over her shoulder, Spectra gyrated her hips into Ember's tongue, riding and driving her climax to the breaking point. "Oh Ember, I'm about to cum!"</p><p>Knowing that her climax is quickly approaching she snatched the toy from her opening and quickly jammed it back in and played with her bud with the tip of her tongue, "Oh you bitch! AH!" Spectra screamed as she came hard on Ember's lip, grinding out the rest of her orgasm on the teens tongue. "That was nice Em. Now get on the bed."</p><p>Pulling the toy from her body, Spectra walked to the side of the bed eyeing Valerie, "Where's the rest of it?"</p><p>"Wha-?" Valerie responded flustered and aroused.</p><p>"Where is the belt?! You don't get a toy like this without the belt to hold it. SO. Where. Is. it?!"</p><p>Valerie visibly gulped, averting her gaze from Spectra. "I didn't get one." Spectra stared at the cuffed girl with a raised brow. "I don't believe you. Now tell me where it is or I'll shove this in your ass next, and I know you haven't gone that far with Danny yet. So it will hurt without proper preparation, to which I'll give none. Got it?"</p><p>Valerie blinked unsure of the odds if she remained silent. Rolling her eyes she embarrassedly confessed, "It's in the drawer of my dresser." she said barely above a whisper. "Good girl." Spectra smiled, patting her face. "Ember, keep her company while I search for the belt. And behave yourself." Stepping off, the older ghost began to rummage through the rest of her draws that she didn't get to earlier.</p><p>Ember looked down at Valerie, still cuffed to the bed. Crawling across the bed she climbed over her and sat on the girl's stomach, still holding her weight. She looked over to Spectra and back down at Valerie, eyes scanning her nude form. She smiled to herself and focused on the girls breast once again. Ember pulled, pinched, and plucked her nipples again, leaving Valerie to mewl in pain. "Ouch! What the hell is your problem?!" She wailed, jerking her hips.</p><p>"You. I don't like you." She said blatantly. "Since we crossed paths with you, you've been the center of attention. WE were supposed to have fun tonight, not pick up strays."</p><p>"This isn't exactly a walk in the park for me, and if you two didn't blackmail me I wouldn't have to be dumbass."</p><p>"You know wha-!"</p><p>"OH!.. MY!... GOD! Valerie! You have more kinks than I thought." Spectra said, practically singing and approaching the bed with hands behind her back. "What is this?" She smiled slyly pulling out an unopened double dildo. Her eyes stretched to the size of saucers, realizing her error. "W-wait! Wait! That's not mine! It's a gag gift for someone else."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Enough talk, let's break this baby in." Spectra squealed.</p><p>Smiling, Spectra ripped the package apart, admiring the transparent blue silicone double dildo. "Ember scootch over I want her ffir-." Spectra smiled, sparking an idea. "Aaaccccttually. Ember, why don't you do the honors?" She pushed the toy toward her. "Fuck her into oblivion and make her your bitch." She whispered into her ear before pushing Ember off Valerie onto her back.</p><p>Penelope spread Embers legs and coated her fingers with lube, before running her digits up and down her slit. She pushed her fingers into her body, stretching her opening for the waiting intrusion. She aligned the appendage with her opening and pushed it in slowly, pulling out a sweet moan from her lips.</p><p>Releasing the young ghost she smiled at her, "Do your worst. I can take care of myself."</p><p>Ember looked between her legs seeing the protruding object that nearly matched her skin and flicked it with her finger. The vibration from the silicone appendage made her body buzz and shiver, in which she smiled to herself. She pushed herself to her knees and crawled to the cuffed girl. Valerie crossed her legs and squeezed them tightly. "Get the fuck away from me." she snarled.</p><p>Reaching over her she grabbed the lube and covered the toy. "This'll be fun."</p><p>Ember grabbed her legs and forced them into her chest. Valerie squeezed legs left her little opening exposed and leaking. She folded her like a chair and sat on the top of the back of her thighs, keeping her from moving her legs, almost in an eagle position. Rubbing her hips against hers in a tribbing manner, the lube smeared across her still wet opening. "Relax, I won't hurt you… to mch." she groaned and lifted herself up. She directed the toy toward the girl's vaginal opening and began to push.</p><p>Valerie whined and shifted when she felt the intrusion. "Mhmmf-ah" Valerie's eyes flickered to the ceiling, mouth opening in an 'O' as she slightly rolled her hips, glad Ember couldn't see her face. Ember steadied herself grabbing hold of Valerie's ankles and gaining the right amount of leverage before pulling her legs apart to see her face.</p><p>Smiling down at the girl she slammed the rest of the length into her body, fully sheathing the appendage into her body drawing out a sudden moan from the ghost hunter. "Aha!" The sudden intrusion forced Valerie's legs open wider, pushing her knees flush against the bed on both sides of her body. "Ugh! God Valerie! Relax, you'll rip it in half if I tried to pull it out."</p><p>Ember pressed her hands into the back of Valerie's knees slowly pulled out. She thrusted her hips hard into her opening, settling there allowing their clits to kiss. "Oh, that's nice." Ember moaned and repeated her initial action.</p><p>"Aaahh, fuh-." Valerie moaned softly, curling her toes and rolling her hips wanting more. "Something to say girlie?" she asked, grinding her clit against Valerie's, then pulling out and pushing back in. "Oooh, fas-" Slamming into her opening hard she smiled. "What was that?" Ember growled.</p><p>"Ngh! Faster!" Valerie groaned looking up at Ember with eyes begging her to fuck her. Ember felt a fire set a blaze in her stomach, snaking her hand up Valerie's chest, she wrapped her hand around her throat, "I'm gonna rock your world." She thrusted her her hips into Valerie's brushing against her clit with each thrust. She slid a hand from Valerie's ankle to her breast and pinched it. Feeling her own arousal build she pushed faster and fucked her harder.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Valerie!" Ember moaned loudly.</p><p>Spectra sat at the foot of the bed, leanin her back against the bed post with her legs open wide with fingers in her opening. Taking the clear appendage, she slipped it between her folds, working the toy into her body and rolling her hips into each thrust. Taking her free hand, slipping it under her shirt, fondling her breast. "Oh girls keep going, this is all I need." She groaned, enjoying the view of the two before her.</p><p>Valerie panted, throwing her head into her pillow, shaking with pleasure, "Ugh, keep going! Give me more!"</p><p>Ember's hips slammed into Valerie's harder pushing herself closer to her climax. Leaning forward she slipped both hands behind Vals head, weaving her fingers into her hair, jerking her head forward closer to her breast, looking down at her with commanding eyes.</p><p>"Do it you little slut." Valerie caught one of Ember's hanging breasts between her teeth and sucked hard.</p><p>"Shit." Ember hissed throwing her head back. The rough treatment of her nipple sent electrical current through her body to her stuffed vaginal opening. "You're so fucking good. You want more Valerie? You like having her tight snatch fucked this hard?!" she asked as she sped up the pace, putting more force into each thrust.</p><p>"Mhmm." Valerie agreed looking up toward the ghost. "Oh God, Ember fuck me harder! I'm gonna cum!" Valerie screamed feeling her hips shake and her orgasm approach.</p><p>Spectra let her head fall back feeling her hips begin to twitch. Releasing her breast she slid her hand toward her clit and rolled the pad of her fingers across her sensitive nub rolling her hips into the pleasure that was her fingers. Spectra let her head drop back while airy pants escaped her lips, closing her eyes she let the lewd moans from Ember and Valerie feed her arousal. "Fuck- fuck- fuck- fuck- Oh fuck yes." she chanted, as she pushed herself to her peak. Walls contracting around the appendage, filling her with a refreshing warmth. Her body went slack as every muscle released itself lulling her into a slumber.</p><p>Embers grip on Valerie's hair tightened as her thrust stopped and continued into a gyration. She pressed her hips into Valerie's, grinding their clits together in a frenzied motion as she squeezed her eyes shut and let wanton moans and pants through her lips. "Oh shit, I'm cumming." Arching forward over Valerie, she looked down between them, focused on the place that best fed their desires and felt one last spark that pushed her to her limit.</p><p>Pulling out just enough to see the toy, she slammed back into the girl beneath finally reaching nirvana. "OOH FUCK!" she wailed before abruptly jerking her hips away, completely removing the object from Valerie.</p><p>Ember's actions shattered Valerie's mind and body. Her body contracted in a new way, letting out a breath which came out as a high pitch screech, back arching off the bed as her vision went black and a liquid gushed from her nether region. She couldn't help but to constantly blink, trying to regain the vision she lost. She noticed the harsh tremble in her legs, hips, and chest, feeling somewhat on edge because of it, yet at ease.</p><p>Finally regaining her vision, she couldn't help but notice the blue ghost, laying on her chest and still firmly between her legs. Groaning, Ember lifted herself and crawled up toward her. Ember hovered over her with a mischievous smile on her face. "Was that your first time squirting?" she asked, offering a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll help you do it again." Leaning down she pressed her lips into Valerie's giving her a long deep kiss before pulling away. "I guess this is going to be a long night.</p><p>Valerie shifted in her bed pulling the covers closer to her neck. Rolling over to her other side, she groaned feeling the first throb behind her temples, from her night out. "Oh God." She whined laying on her back preparing herself to leave the bed slowly.</p><p>"I really don't want to move." she grunted, deciding not to leave the comfort of her bed. That is until she heard shuffling coming from somewhere in her apartment. Quickly rolling out of bed she sprang to her feet a bit disoriented throwing on some shorts and t-shirt. "Goddammit. If its a fight they want, its a fight they'll get." she grumbled, grabbing a baseball bat from behind the door. She cracked the door open peaking out, weapon in toe. She slipped out the door toward the living hearing voices.</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>"Are they in my kitchen? Breaking my dishes? Oh no." she whispered to herself.</p><p>Feeling her nerves get worked up, she charged toward the kitchen hailing the weapon above her head, ready to attack.</p><p>"HAA!" Yelling her battle cry she quickly stopped in her tracks, seeing Spectra and Ember cooking in her kitchen. "What the hell?"</p><p>"Well good morning sleepy head." Spectra smiled looking over her shoulder. "Sorry about the glass, it slipped right through my fingers."</p><p>Valerie stood staring at the two before her, memories from the night before flooding her brain. "What are you two still doing here?" She asks, looking between the two. "Well, Ember and I wanted to show our gratitude for letting us stay last night and cooked breakfast. Your fridge was empty by the way." she continued before heading toward the table.</p><p>Valerie admired the spread before her, eggs, bacon, pancakes, fried potatoes, danishes, muffins and a fruit assortment. The table was set with placement mats and even coasters, with multiple different fruit juices in the center. "Where did you get- actually I don't want to know, but I'm not going to eat all of this." She huffed taking a seat at the table feeling slightly sluggish but grateful for the food.</p><p>"Coffee? I'm pretty sure you still hungover, so I made you coffee. There's also juice for you to hydrate yourself. So don't hesitate to drink as much of that as you can." Spectra purred, giving her a mug. "Uh, thanks."</p><p>She shifted uncomfortably in her seat trying to ignore the minor ache between her legs. She glanced at Ember who's sitting across from her and began to grabb bowls and platters of food. While stacking her plate, she tried to ignore the stare from Ember and the shit eating grin that stretched across her face. "What?" she finally spoke.</p><p>Ember recoiled slightly amused, "Oh, why so hostile? Was it that good last night? I bet you do this to all your good lays."</p><p>"I'm actually going to say that alcohol clouded my judgement." Valerie continued not looking up from her plate.</p><p>"Oh you mean lust?"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Do you do this to Danny? Has he ever made you-" "Ember! Enough. Eat your food." Spectra finally but in.</p><p>All the ladies ate in silence enjoying their food. "Here Valerie." Spectra handed her the phone, revealing the crude pictures that were snapped the night before. "A deal's, a deal." Valerie snatched the phone deleting every image of her in the club with the boy. "Finally. But we will never speak of what happened last night. UNDERSTOOD?!" She asked firmly with a threatening voice. "Promise." Spectra guaranteed her. "Ember?" She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in defeat, "Ugh, whatever." "Ember" Valerie said with a warning. "Alright. I won't say anything."</p><p>"Thank you." Valerie finished up her food and collected her dishes tossing them in the sink preparing to wash them, while Spectra left the room. Ember ran her eyes over Valerie smirking, she stood from her seat walking toward Valerie. Valerie stiffened feeling Ember right behind her. Dropping the dishes, she turned to face the ghost, heaving a deep sigh and rolling her eyes. "What." she nearly snapped at the girl.</p><p>Darting forward, Ember kissed Valerie hard, parting her lips and pushing her tongue in, placing a hand on her hip and pressing her into the countertop. Valerie put her hands against Ember's torso as if wanting to push her away, and never did. Her mind blurred as Ember's tongue smothered the sounds of alarms and objections that went off in the back of her head. She felt herself falling deeper into the kiss just before Ember pulled away and resting her head against hers. "This was fun, we should try it again sometime."</p><p>"Ah hmm. Ember I'm glad you had fun, but we need to go. Daniel may be here soon." Spectra butted in.</p><p>"Shit!" Valerie yelped in surprise breaking away from Ember. She grabbed the two and dragged them toward her balcony. "Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. GET! OUT! I can't have him find you here, let alone find out about last night." she pressed as she pushed both girls out the door. "Go now! Please." The two lifted off the ground, far enough to be out of reach. "Oh we'll leave buuutttt, I think Danny deserves the dirty pictures of you and Ember last night." Spectra teased.</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>"Oh calm down, I was joking." Spectra took off smiling and waving. "Bye Valerie! Let's do it again sometime."</p><p>Ember and Spectra took off toward the city, leaving Valerie's vision.</p><p>"Delete those." Ember groaned looking over at her companion. "Why, you two could barely keep your hands off each other. Besides, maybe we could blackmail her into doing it again." Spectra smiled, missing the slight blush on Ember's face.</p><p>'I don't think she'd need to be blackmailed next time.' Ember thought to herself taking off ahead of the redhead, "If there is a next time."</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>